


Nothing unintentional

by SmokyCinnamonRoll



Series: catch your thoughts (and your breath) [7]
Category: Warframe
Genre: (or at least something resembling fluff), Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 14:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokyCinnamonRoll/pseuds/SmokyCinnamonRoll
Summary: " In the end, he’s fairly certain it takes him an hour to get there. He falls asleep standing more than a few times, and gets distracted just as often. But he still makes it, and Vinsu is still patiently waiting, guitar in hand and a smile on his face. "





	Nothing unintentional

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote fluff!  
> ...or something resembling fluff, anyways.  
> hope you like it :P  
> Also haven’t written these two very much, and haven’t written Nidus in general for a little while, so anything ooc isn’t intentional.  
> (Although... they’re both my characters, so is it REALLY ooc?)

“Hey, Hey Nidus!”  
There’s a small smile of his face as he puts the box he’s holding on the shelf, the excitement in Vinsu’s voice as obvious as ever.  
“Not my name, kid,” he throws back, leaving the question of what Vinsu wanted unasked. (He would answer anyways.)  
“So I’ve been learning how to play guitar, right, and I found this old earth song that’s just, just so cool, and do you want to hear it? Nobody else seemed that interested, and yes, I asked _everyone_.”  
He pauses. For some reason, finding things from long before the grineer took over earth always felt kind of wrong, like there was something important that was just... missing. He doesn’t like to think about it too much.  
“...Nidus? Please? I really want to hear someone else’s opinion!”  
“Ah, that’s not...” he turns around, giving the most convincing smile he can manage. “That’s not it, Vinsu, I was just thinking.”  
“So... do you want to..?”  
“Hell yeah, kid. Left your guitar in your room, I see.”  
Vinsu glances away, suddenly... hmm, nervous? He thinks he’s nervous. That wouldn’t really make sense, but it’s all he can come up with.  
“Yeah, I kind of, kind of didn’t want to carry it all around with me, you know? But anyways! C’mon, let’s get going!”  
“I’m workin’ on it kid, hang on a sec...”  
He turns back around and checks the box one more time, making sure that it won’t fall while he’s away. Once he’s sure that it’s fine, he starts to tell Vinsu that he’s ready, only to see that he already left.  
“You’re sure in a hurry to leave,” he mutters. As awkward as it would have been to sit down and listen in the cramped storage room, he kind of wishes that Vinsu would have brought his guitar anyways. He doesn’t feel like he has the energy to walk all the way to Vinsu’s room, but then, when does he ever have the energy to do anything? Not very often, that’s for sure.  
•••  
In the end, he’s fairly certain it takes him an hour to get there. He falls asleep standing more than a few times, and gets distracted just as often. But he still makes it, and Vinsu is still patiently waiting, guitar in hand and a smile on his face.  
“I should have dragged you with me, would have been faster,” Vinsu says jokingly. He waves a hand around dismissively as he sits down, and says “shut it, kid. I got here in the end and that’s what matters.”  
“So you still want to hear the song? You didn’t change your mind?”  
“Of course not, kid. Otherwise I wouldn’t be here at all.”  
“Yeah, I guess you’re right...”  
“So.”  
He looks at Vinsu expectantly. “Song?”  
And as the song starts, it’s familiar in way that he just can’t seem to place; so when the chorus hits, he relaxes into the wall behind him, and lets the fragmented memory take over, and sings along.  
_So take me back, when I believed_  
Back when I was unafraid, just like a thief  
And all the heights, that I could reach  
Back when I was unafraid, just like a thief  
•••  
Maybe he falls asleep before the song ends, and maybe he doesn’t, but the memory is still there, even if he doesn’t know why it feels so important.  
(And if Vinsu says he has a great singing voice, he’s lying.)

**Author's Note:**

> let’s be honest, Vinsu probably just asked someone where Nidus went and headed straight there without his guitar because it’s an excuse to get Nidus to visit his room, and then he can tell literally everyone else that Nidus actually visited him.  
> Nidus, of course, is completely oblivious and hasn’t really heard music in a while, so... whatever. (He’s also tired.)  
> And, hmm... I wonder why old earth things make him feel sad? Maybe you readers have ideas? >:P
> 
> Also - the song is Thief by Imagine Dragons. Probably got the lyrics wrong again as I have a habit of doing so, but I’m not about to go check, haha


End file.
